Along came a spider
by forevaluvinEdward
Summary: Bella is about to get married when suddenly things take a turn for the worst. Someone wants her and are willing to do anything to get her, but who? I know, i know suckish summary but this is my first one so bear with me! BxE of course. Don't own twilight.
1. Preface

**Preface-**

I don't know how long I had been out for, but I could tell that it was pretty long. I felt reassured with the stone cold arms wrapped around my waist, as Edward always does when I fall asleep. But something in the back of my mind kept nagging me that something horrible had happened. I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration trying to remember the incident that had happened, I was stumped. That's when it hit me my wedding day. It started off as a happy day but then it took a turn for the worst. Walking down the isle, looking at Edward with such love that I thought I might burst, the crash through the windows, the fight, the threat, being taken away from Edward, taking one last look at his perfect flawless face that was radiating agony and pure sadness, my face mirroring his. That last memory of his face was going to haunt me forever nothing made me hurt more than seeing Edward in pain. But how could have this all happen when I was clearly lying down with Edward like every other night. I must be overreacting it was probably early Saturday morning, our wedding day. I probably had a bad dream or something, since the wedding was today after all. A smile appeared on my lips as I reassured myself, nothing bad had happened. Turning my body in the direction of my own personal Greek god, I opened up my eye lids, my smile vanished as a look of horror covered my face. This was not Edward.

"Good morning beautiful," _he_ murmured.


	2. Saturdays

**A/N: Forgot to put a Disclaimer in for the last chapter, so…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Twilight, wish I did.**

**Chapter 1-**

I've always dreaded Saturdays; it was when Edward had to leave to go "hiking." But I already knew from his now darkened hazel eyes that he strained himself longer than he already could. Not that I didn't trust him and was worried about myself, I was more worried about him. Whenever he suffered it made my heart break, nothing hurt me more than seeing Edward in pain. I didn't want him to let him suffer; I really didn't, so I kept telling him to go hunting. But when ever I bring it up, each time he insist that he was fine. But I knew the truth; and with my scent it made things a whole lot worse. He didn't or I should say never told me that but it's obvious. When I asked if he would go today I made sure he would, because I had a little plan up my sleeve. Once again when I asked if he would go (no surprise here) he said that he was perfectly fine, that answer changed automatically when I pulled out the "Shopping-with-Alice" card. He quickly agreed to going but not before saying he would get me back. I already knew he was already making plans so I made sure he would forget all about them, but how? So I did the first thing that came to mind, I kissed him. It was really hard to control myself and force my fingers from going to his hair but I did. I was teasing him. In a few matter of seconds his lips became urgent he completely molded himself to my body, now the plan was in effect. Breaking free from his cold marble lips I began to lead him to my balcony while he kept trailing kisses up and down my jaw and neck. I almost lost concentration, when we finally made it. Putting my lips back to meet his I pushed him back a little, losing his balance sent him flying toward the ground. I knew it was mean but did I really have any other choice? I knew he was going to get his revenge someway so I made sure he forgot. He landed on his feet and smiled up at me; I smirked back then pointed towards the forest. He chuckled shook his head than ran into the forest. I stood there looking at the space where Edward had disappeared into, thinking of what I should do. It was either reading or going to the meadow… meadow I thought.

So here I am in our meadow, enjoying it by myself. Along the way I may have tripped a couple of times, but it was worth it. I really missed Edward but he needed to hunt, it would make it much more bearable for him.

Lying down on my back in the meadow I closed my eyes began to drift off.

The sound of branches breaking woke me out of my sleep. Rubbing my eyes I looked around, no one was there. I looked up towards the sun and sure enough it was beginning to set. I groaned, how long have I been here? Lifting myself off of the ground I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being watched, looking around for one last time I spotted a shadow to the trees to my left. They noticed my gaze and made their way out quickly of the forest.

**A/N: I didn't know what Bella should have done, so I made her push Edward out the balcony. Too mean for Bella to do, do I need to fix the chapter? I'm new to this! Review!!**


	3. AN :

**A/N: I know why bother writing this, but just wanted to let you guys, girls, people, humans…whatever you are that I probably wont update soon. I have writers block!**

**Somewhere in the near future hopefully in the next couple days or weeks I will probably update. Big tests coming up so that will hold me back longer.**

**Sorry to the people who've been writing to me and saying when I would update soon, sorry!**

**Other peoples who've read my story please, please, please leave a review next time. I saw how many hits I got but only got a few reviews.**

**Oh and before I end this I want to thank appriates, sheeiur22, J.K. Meyer, Cindylee99, An LOTR Freak, and Shining star21 for reviewing, you guys are awesome!**


	4. Important!

**A/N: Attention all readers, I would like to announce that I've opened up a poll concerning my two fan fictions for twilight. Please vote if you would like me continue please. If you don't want me to continue I'll understand I would see what I could do. Thanks for reading.**

**Other A/N: Okay so I'm starting to write the next chapter for Along Came A Spider so hold on out for a little longer Kay. Also I've written another fan fiction for twilight, check it out please and leave a review. Reviews are appreciated! **

**-4evaluvinedward ****J**


End file.
